


Barely Touching

by orphan_account



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris are supposed to be going over the script, but their evening turns out a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Touching

“Right, let’s carry on from…” Chris began, running his finger down the script lines. “Here,” he continued, pointing at a line and showing Darren, who just nodded and relaxed back into the couch where they sat. He looked out the corner of his eye over the rim of his glasses at Chris, who was familiarising himself with the lines - he could tell the boy was thinking about other things, though. Chris slowly looked out the corner of his eye, too, where he noticed Darren watching him.

“What?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow as Darren stared at him.

“What?” he replied while smiling, still keeping his eyes locked on Chris. The other boy rolled his eyes.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You were looking at me like that too,” Darren said.

“Like what?” he said playfully, trying to avoid answering the question. Darren rolled his eyes and laughed, then put his script aside and shuffled closer to Chris. He admired the soft, pale skin on his neck; he wanted to kiss it so badly. He slipped his hand over Chris’ and felt him tense up.

“Chris,” Darren began, inhaling deeply. “I can’t stand this any longer.” Chris tilted his head a little and breathed in, holding his breath for a while, and although he knew exactly what Darren was thinking, he still asked.

“Stand what?”

It was silent for a moment; they just looked into each other’s eyes for a while, admiring each other. Darren was so nervous that he could barely get the words out.

“Just… being around you and _not_ kissing you,” he said, briefly gazing at Chris’ lips. Chris’ hand tensed up even more at the words. He turned his body so he was facing Darren and just stared at him wide-eyed. After a moment of pure silence, Chris began to talk.

“Darren,” he whispered, leaning in a little closer. Darren’s eyelashes fluttered rapidly and his face began to heat up. He didn’t say anything. “Just…before we do anything-” Chris paused. “Can we just savour this moment? Please?” he whispered. Darren was so flustered he choked on his words a little, but managed to let out a breathy reply.

“Yes, oh my God, yes.” Chris closed his eyes and moved closer to Darren, until they were so close they couldn’t focus on each other anymore. Their eyes were both shut and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. Chris felt like everything Darren had ever wanted to feel - he’d spent hours just imagining what it would feel like to have him so close to him, off set, as Chris and Darren, that he could feel his breath. They just stayed in that moment, so innocent and quiet, enjoying finally feeling each other so close.

“Chris,” Darren whispered, moving closer so that their mouths were only a few centimetres apart and their noses brushed together. A chill ran down Chris’ spine when he heard Darren’s soft voice.

“Yes?” he replied in a hushed tone, breathing deeply. Darren gently ran his fingers up Chris’ arm, causing him to shudder.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly. Chris moved closer so that their top lips were gently touching and both their mouths were open and breathing out warm heat into one another.

“Yes,” he whispered. Darren’s eyes briefly fluttered open but he was so unbelievably close to Chris that he couldn’t focus on him. He opened his mouth a little more, as did Chris, and they just stayed with their lips touching, shyly opening and closing their mouths and brushing their lips together, afraid to feel each other’s kiss. It was so gentle and beautiful, barely touching, yet it was so intimate for them both. Darren finally kissed Chris ever so gently, and Chris kissed back. It was so soft but it sent them both sky-high, sending heat throughout their whole bodies. They repeated the same action, this time a little harder, which caused Darren to inhale deeply. It felt so right after longing for this moment for such a while. They gripped each other’s hands tighter and moved in closer, still gently kissing. A bubbly giggle escaped Chris in-between a kiss, and Darren caught it, giggling too. They felt like teenagers again, experiencing their first real kiss, except this felt so much better - so real, so full of love. Darren placed his other hand on Chris’ cheek and gently caressed it, sending a beautiful sensation through Chris’ body. They both moved even closer, and just stopped for a moment, stopped kissing, and cherished the moment. Darren drew his head back a little, just so he could see Chris again, but still remained as close as he could. His eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, revealing his shining, amber irises, darkened by his dilated pupils. Chris opened his eyes too, and the usual icy blue had almost disappeared and been replaced with black. They didn’t speak, just looked into each other’s eyes, reading every emotion. Suddenly Chris just threw his arms around Darren and gripped him closely, nuzzling his face into his neck. Darren placed his hands on Chris’ back and held him tight, breathing in and burying his face into his shoulder.

“I never want this moment to end,” Chris said quietly, his voice slightly broken. Darren just hugged him tighter, gently stroking his back.

"I am crazy about you,” he finally whispered.

“I’m crazy about you too."                                   


End file.
